Blind Faith and Old Love
by thewretchedchild
Summary: Liason. Starts just after Liz loses her sight. Please Read and Review. The end is upon us, epilogue is here. ENJOY
1. Prologue, Chapters One and Two

Disclaimer: Naturally I own none of these characters, so don't sue me!  
  
Orientation: The beginning of this story is set back when Liz lost her eyesight. Everything has happened more or less the same as the show since. The story takes up again just after Liz crashes her car after confessing to killing Zander.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
She lied. What else could she do? Aiming her blind eyes at what she hoped was Courtney's face, she said, "It's okay that we didn't make it as a couple. I miss him as a friend. And Jason would want me to forgive you. So I'm willing to forget about this." Liz could hardly listen as Courtney babbled her thanks. She only came to attention when Courtney added, "Ric's here."  
Elizabeth turned and faced him. This man who had lied to her, nearly killed her, who claimed to love her. All she wanted was for him to go away. She was so tired. The miscarriage, the pulmonary embolism, the hit and run, and most importantly, the shattering of her heart left her unable to fight. To stand against him the way she should. She even felt bad for misleading him. Letting Ric think he had a chance to fix the past. There wasn't. Elizabeth had learned the hard way that there was no going back. Ever. But she was tired, so she let him talk. She nodded as he spoke, as the woman who had blinded her said goodnight, as the doctors told her that they were hopeful her sight would return, but that they could make no promises. She nodded when the nurse came and talked about rehabilitation, about how she might have to learn to live all over again. She nodded as Bobbie told her to sleep well, and she lay in the dark with the lights on.  
She thought about the lie she had told Courtney. It wasn't that she couldn't forgive. It wasn't that it was for Jason that she could. But that it was okay that they hadn't made it as a couple. It sounded so trite. "Didn't make it." It sounded so tame. It was also potentially the biggest lie Liz had ever told. "It's okay..." But it wasn't. Of course it wasn't. She had loved him. Still did, in fact, with every little bit of her soul. So much that she could forgive his fiancée, who had stolen the means for Liz to express her passion, to paint. Who had blown in Elizabeth's life and somehow into Jason's. Between them. Something was always between them. "It's okay..." she had said. And boy, did she wish it were true.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Damn it! God damn it!" Normally Liz wouldn't be standing on the docks cursing as loudly as she could, but normally she hadn't gone blind and fallen down a flight of stupid, stupid stairs. "Elizabeth?" The query was concerned, voiced as one hand cupped her elbow and the other her face. "Jason." His wonderful voice surrounded her, made her safe. "Are you alright? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" "No! No. I'm fine. I just...fell." He voice expressed her frustration with her inability to do the things she used to take for granted. She could feel the wood of the docks under her hand, the wind on her face, smell the salt in the air and hear her favorite voice, but damned if she could see where she was going. She could make out his silhouette, but not the details of his beautiful face...She mentally checked herself. It wasn't right to think of him that way now. When he loved someone else. "Liz? Are you sure you're all right?" She immediately reconfirmed. "Yes. Absolutely. If you could just point me away from the water..."She joked feebly. Jason didn't smile, but then he wasn't exactly one for humor. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself. It's dangerous." "Ugh. If I had to be cooped up for another second I was going to kill myself." "That would be a shame." His voice was softer than he'd intended and he saw the subtle change in her face. There was a moment of awkward silence. "So, how are you-"Her clichéd question was interrupted by his abrupt tone. "Listen Elizabeth, I never got a chance to thank you." She cocked her head to the side. "Thank me for what?" "What you did for Courtney. Forgiving her. That was... it was very kind of you." The word 'kind' sat awkwardly in Jason's mouth. Elizabeth's smile felt forced at the reminder of her and Courtney's conversation two weeks ago. "Jason-" "I know you did it for me." He added. "She told me what you said. And so I just... wanted to thank you." Just get it over with, she told herself, change the subject. "Well, you're welcome, for what it's worth. How is Sonny?" The question was irrelevant and slightly inane, as if it mattered right now how Sonny was. Jason, typically, ignored her. "Courtney also said that Ric was here with you when she came." Elizabeth exhaled heavily; the degree to which she did not want to be having this conversation was incalculable. It managed to get continually worse. She paused a moment, framing the sentence. "He wants my forgiveness." She said carefully. She felt the air shift as Jason made a violent movement, rejecting this statement. "People like Ric don't deserve forgiveness. He should pay for the things he's done to you. He should-"He was stopped by her soft tone. "Jason. Don't worry about me. Really. Go home to your fiancée, I've kept you long enough." He knew she was only trying to give him an escape from a rapidly intensifying conversation, but he felt rejected. As if she knew, she reached her hand out, searching through the air for him. He caught her hand in his. She used the connection to move closer, saying gently, "Thank you for caring." She lightly slid her hand up his arm to his face, and he froze as she stepped in and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Involuntarily then, his head moved so that their foreheads touched, and they remained this way, for one eternal second, before abruptly stepping apart.  
"Goodbye Jason." And with that she walked away, swinging her stick thingy steadily back and forth. "Goodbye Elizabeth," he replied, to softly to hear, before beating his own retreat in the opposite direction.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Jason stared at the studio door, vacillating, even at this late moment, whether or not he should visit Elizabeth. Annoyed with his own indecision, he knocked quickly. He voice rang out, "It's open, come in." He entered, surprised to see Liz sitting on the couch, music in the background. He couldn't figure out why it seemed strange to him, until he realized that in all the time they had spent together in her studio, he had never seen her so reposed. Normally she was flitting about, painting or fussing with an arrangement, or some such thing.  
"Who is it?" She asked, her face questioning. Idiot, he thought, angry with himself for making her ask. He cleared his throat. "It's Jason." She seemed startled.  
"Jason! What a lovely surprise." She paused. "Is anything wrong?"  
"No. I just...uh...wanted to check and see how you were doing. I was in the neighborhood..." He trailed off lamely. Idiot, he thought again.  
"Everything is fine. I was just listening to some music. I hang out here while Gram is at work." She added, "I've been living with her while I adjust, but I couldn't bear to let my studio go. It seemed like giving up." Her words, innocent enough, caused a spurt of bitterness to run through him. She'd given up on him, hadn't she?  
"Yes." His head jerked up, and he stared at her, appalled to realize he had spoken aloud. She continued, "I did give up on us. But I guess it was for the best, right? Now you have Courtney."  
"I apologize Elizabeth. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I did."  
"It's okay. It's true."  
"And you're right; of course. Now I have Courtney."  
"She obviously loves you."  
"Yes. She does."  
"And you love her."  
"Right."  
"So it was for the best."  
"For the best."  
There was an awkward pause. A long one. As the silence stretched out, they could hear sirens from the street, heralding someone's bad day. Elizabeth's voice was strangely loud as she broke the silence, despite her speaking softly.  
"I am sorry though. For giving up. I hope you...that is, I wish..." she broke off, started again, "Anyway, like we said: it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad to have you as a friend again. I missed it."  
"I missed you, too." He hesitated, then asked, "What do you wish?"  
Elizabeth's brows drew together, and her hands fluttered distractedly. "To be honest, I-"the moment was interrupted by the ringing of Jason's cell phone.  
"Sorry, I have to get this." She nodded as he activated the phone and answered. "This is Jason." He listened. "Now? Okay, I'll be right there." Jason hung up. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry, I have to go. Will you be alright?"  
"Of course! Go ahead. I'm glad you came by."  
"I'll see you soon. Take care." She listened to his footsteps, to the closing of her door, before sagging on the couch and sighing with relief. Thank god his phone had rung. Just in time to stop her from saying something really dumb, like, "I wish I had never left you," or something equally stupid. 


	2. Chapter Three

Several Months Later 

He almost didn't see the car, buried in the snowdrift the way it was. He almost didn't stop, but some niggling sense bothered him, and he found himself pulling over and walking to the driver's side window. 

"Elizabeth!" He wrenched open the door. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" He squatted next to the car and reached in, checking for injuries.

"Jason? Jason, my baby- what if I hurt it? God- I've done everything wrong!" As she rambled incoherently, Jason undid her seatbelt and gently maneuvered her legs out the door. 

"Elizabeth…Don't worry, I'll take care of you, just hang on." With that he picked her up into his arms and carried her to his car. She continued to talk, mumbling on, but he took little notice, until she grabbed his jacket as he was buckling her in. 

"I did it Jason. It was me." He looked into her eyes.

"What did you do, Elizabeth?" She stared back at him.

"Zander- I killed Zander." She trailed off, "I have to confess- I can't let Nikolas suffer any longer. I have to-" Her eyes rolled back and she relaxed suddenly against the seat.

"Elizabeth! Damn it!" Jason cursed and quickly ran to let himself into the car. As he strapped himself in and broke all the speed limits driving to GH, he found himself praying that she would be alright.

***

"Alan! You have to tell me how she is!" For the first time Jason found himself wishing that he had a better relationship with his sort-of father. 

"I'm sorry Jason, but I can only give out that information to members of Elizabeth's family, and you are not it."

"Alan-"

"Alan!" Ric burst out of the elevator. "Where's Elizabeth? Is she okay? Where is she?" Ric looked about as bad as Jason had ever seen, not that he cared. Alan took Ric aside and did his best to calm him down.

"Your wife is still unconscious. She and the baby seem fine, but she has suffered a concussion, and we wont know the extent of the damage until she wakes up." Ric paled.

"But she will wake up? Right?" Alan nodded.

"There is no reason to think she wont. Why don't you follow me, I'll take you to her room." They walked off, and Jason, unnoticed, shadowed them down the corridor. When he ascertained which room was hers, he left. He wanted to stay and make sure she was okay. But to his eternal confusion, she had chosen to forgive Ric. She had married him again. So while Jason tried always to respect her choices, he be damned if he watched that slime ball hold her hand.

***

As she rose up out of the dark, Liz became aware of the intense pain that was shooting through her head. She gingerly cracked open an eye, trying to figure out where she was while letting in as little light as possible. She quickly opened both eyes as she realized there was a dark haired man asleep with his head on her bed, grasping her fingers in his hand. The far more alarming sight of her belly, stretched round under the blanket, quickly distracted her.

Ric was jerked out of sleep as by the sound of his wife's piercing scream.


	3. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Ric reached up to touch Elizabeth's face. 

"Honey, calm down, everything's okay! The baby is fine!"

"The baby?" Her voice rose to a hysterical pitch, "the _baby?_ Are you _kidding_ me?" Ric's heart thudded with concern, and he surreptitiously pressed the call button to summon a nurse. Her eyes suddenly focused on his face, and her brows drew together ominously. "And what are you doing here? I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Ric flinched and let go of her hand.

"Elizabeth, what's the last thing you remember?" 

"Yesterday. I came to your room and told you it was over! What? Did you think I would just, I don't know, forgive you?" Her bottom lip quivered. "I went to sleep and now I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant and you're holding my hand and…" She started to hyperventilate just a nurse came through the door.

"Mrs. Lansing! Calm down and try to breathe normally!" To Ric she said, "Your wife needs to remain calm! How long has she been like this?"

"Since she woke up! And she doesn't remember things!" The nurse turned her attention back to Liz. 

"Mrs. Lansing, I understand you are very upset right now, but you need to calm down. I will have a doctor come in and explain everything that you are going through, just calm down." Elizabeth managed to get control of herself and started to take slow, steady breaths. She figured if she concentrated hard enough on her breathing, everything else would fix itself somehow. It was just too bizarre, she would wake up any second, she just knew it. "That's much better!" The nurse added, "I am going to go page Tony Jones, and I will be right back. Just relax and we'll figure all this out. Mr. Lansing, would you mind coming with me for a moment?"

"Uh… Sure…" He followed the nurse out of the room, looking back at Elizabeth with great unhappiness. For her part, she was breathing with intense concentration, all the while looking at her belly with a look of morbid fascination on her face. As soon as the door closed behind them Ric gently grabbed the nurses arm.

"Nurse, what is wrong with my wife? Why does she think it's almost a year ago?" She looked at him with sympathy.

"Mr. Lansing, I am not qualified to give you any kind of diagnosis. You will have to wait until Dr. Jones has had a chance to look at the patient." Ric sighed.

"Of course. I understand. Can you get him here ASAP?"

"Of course." The nurse left, and Ric sank into a conveniently located chair. How could this be happening? It was his worst nightmare really. Elizabeth thought it was last summer, when she hated him. When he had thought he would never be able to get her back. And now she had maybe killed Zander, and confessed to a number of people. God knows what she had told whoever found her in the car. And what if in his need to clear his name, Nikolas told the police what she had said? Ric didn't think she could handle finding out that she had killed one of her closest friends, so far as she would remember, who was also the father of the child she couldn't remember conceiving. Ric's head dropped into his hands as he considered the nightmare would he, and his wife, had been plunged into.

Meanwhile, inside the hospital room, Elizabeth was doing her best to remain sane. It was obvious that she had forgotten any number of things, and, she though wryly, looking at her stomach, one big thing in particular. And while logically she realized she must have forgiven Ric, she couldn't even begin to think how, because all she could think about was how he had kept Carly in that room, and lied to her for all those months and months. She was so confused and devastated and overwrought that she could hardly believe it. It was a happy distraction when she heard Tony's voice in the hall, talking to Ric. A moment later, Tony walked in, alone.

"So, Elizabeth," he said with some attempt at cheer, "I understand we're not in Kansas anymore?"

***

Jason managed to hold out for several hours before he finally broke down and went back to the hospital. He had actually blown off demands from both Sonny and Carly that he come and discuss his role in the custody hearing further. He wished they could just start behaving like adults and put their kids first, but he doubted that it would happen, and he had more important thing to do right then anyway, like checking up on an injured friend. 

As he crept down the hall to her room, he wondered for the millionth time why she would have confessed to killing Zander. Was she trying to protect someone? Or had she actually done it? And if so, why? But when he reached her door, and looked in the window, he found that all he was thinking about was that he so hoped she was okay. After everything she had been through, it didn't seem fair that she would be hurt again. Taking a deep breath, he knocked, walking in at her invitation.

A rush of words cut off his inquiry "How are you do-" 

"Jason! I swear I didn't know about Carly! I never, never would have done anything like that to her! I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me for being so blind about Ric?" Jason was rarely shocked, but the stream of words knocked him completely off balance. "I know, I mean, I've been told that that was months ago and everything, but I can't help it, it seems like yesterday," she laughed bitterly, "literally! And I just can't believe that I actually lied for that dirty lying bast-"

"Elizabeth!' It was his turn to interrupt her. "Slow down. You have to explain to me what you're talking about, because I don't understand." 

She snorted.

"That makes two of us."

End Chapter Four.

So, how was that? Good update? 


	4. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Jason just stared at her patiently, waiting for an explanation.

"According to Tony, I've," She made air quotes, "'temporarily' forgotten the past year, and 'theoretically' it should come back at any time. Meanwhile I'm to be 'patient.'" Elizabeth finished her statement with an air of disbelief. "I mean, how am I supposed to be 'patient?' I'm pregnant for Gods sake. Am I supposed to patiently wait to remember how that came about?"

Jason continued to stare, but now with shock. "You mean, when you apologized just now, it's because the last thing you remember…" He trailed off.

"Is seeing Carly chained to the wall in a secret cell in my living room." She finished the sentence for him, her eyes filling with tears. "I am so, so sorry Jason." He came to the side of the bed and took her hand.

"No one ever blamed you, Elizabeth. Of course you didn't know." She sniffed.

"I don't see how you can be so generous. Especially after how mean I've been to you."

"We moved past that months ago. I know you don't remember it, but I hope you can trust me when I say that we're friends again." He looked into her eyes, compelling her to believe him, and it seemed to work because she replied with:

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. You don't know how much it's hurt me that we've grown so far apart. I know it was mostly my fault lately. You tried to warn me about Ric so many times. I was just… Well to be honest I don't think I ever forgave you for lying to me about Sonny's 'death.' I know it's no excuse, but…"

"Elizabeth, really, it's all okay." It took everything he had not to reach up and touch her hair, which had fallen into her face, but some how he managed. Instead he changed the subject. "Do you know what you're going to do when Tony releases you?"

"No. Apparently I've re-married Ric, and we live together, but the thought of being in the same room with him makes me sick. I cannot believe I forgave him! What was I thinking?"

"You always see the best in people." He tried to reassure her, but she was having none of it. 

"I saw the best in a lying, kidnapping asshole?" She shook her head. "I just can't make it clear in my head how it's possible. But _anyway_, I've been trying to figure out what to do. Obviously I'm not going to live with Ric. Gran is out of town, and I don't feel like staying in my studio, especially," She grimaced, "pregnant and all."

"Haven't Emily and Nikolas invited you to stay with them?" He asked, surprised that his sister wouldn't have seen that Elizabeth needed her support.

"Emily and Nikolas? As in, they live together? But, what about Zander?" She looked at him, shocked, and Jason could have kicked himself for opening that can of worms.

"Emily's been…staying with Nikolas. It's a long story." She opened her mouth, but Jason rushed forward, "Listen, I know this will sound weird, but why don't you come and stay with me?" She blinked, her original intention of pressing for more details about Nik and Em completely derailed. 

"Um…Wouldn't Courtney object to that?" Liz sincerely tried to keep any hint of her dislike for Jason's fiancé out of her voice.

"No." He was characteristically loquacious. She sighed.

"Look Jason, I don't want to pry or anything, but I'm going to need a little more detail than that." 

"We're getting a divorce. Courtney has moved out. She wont object." Elizabeth carefully concealed her shock, though of course they would have gotten married as soon as Carly was home. She thought about his offer and hesitantly asked, 

"Jason, are you sure you want me to come stay with you? I'm feeling really unstable right now and I don't want to be a burden to you. Plus I can't help it, but I don't remember us being this close." 

"We aren't really this close, but you need a place to stay, you're my friend, and I have a guest room, so why shouldn't you use it?" And you could never be a burden to me, he added mentally. 

She was still hesitant, but what were her choices? Ric? She violently rejected that idea. Pride aside she knew she couldn't handle living alone in her current position, and Jason was…well, Jason. She felt safe with him, and right now safe seemed in precious scarcity.

"Do you promise to tell me if you need me to leave?"

"I wont need that," As she opened her mouth, Jason added, "but I promise."

"Then yes, thank you, I would like to come stay with you. Just for a little while though."

"You can stay with me as long as you like." He turned around as he heard a gasp behind him. Courtney stood in the doorway, an appalled look on her face.


	5. Chapter Six

Jason looked at his ex-wife, surprised at how unconcerned he was about her. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that it was muted, as if the feeling were worn out from so much use. I t seemed like all he ever did was run after her, pacify her, fix things for her, and he was at the end of that rope. He hoped that if he said nothing, Courtney would take the hint and just leave, but he didn't count on Elizabeth's good nature.

"Listen, Courtney, this is not what it sounds like-" But she was interrupted.

"Well, it sounds as if you were using your injury to weasel your way in to my husbands life." Courtney's voice had a shrill edge. "I always knew you wanted him, I knew it when you used Emily's ill-" This time Jason interrupted her, not wanting Elizabeth to be blindsided by the news that Emily had almost died, and all the consequences.

"That is enough Courtney. I think you should go.

"Fine. Excuse me for caring." She sniffed, her eyes welling up, before she swung around and flung herself out of the room. Jason sighed. Had she always been that melo-dramatic? He turned back to Elizabeth, who was caught hanging off the side of the bed watching Courtney's retreat. She flushed when she realized she had been caught.

"Sorry, it's really none of my business.

"No, I'm sorry. She had no right to speak to you that way. She's been under a lot of stress andÉ" he trailed of, wondering why he was making excuses for his soon to be ex-wife, whose behavior was becoming more and more of a mystery to him. Liz looked at him, and then smiled.

"How about we avoid the whole subject entirely?" Jason nodded. 

"Excellent idea. So, when do you want to move in?" 

Elizabeth considered the question, musing aloud. "Well, I guess as soon as Tony says I can leave. I don't know what I'll do for clothes though. Apparently I live with Ric, and I don't want to go there and risk seeing him, and I'm going to need all kinds of baby thingsÉ" The enormity of the tasks facing her hit, and Jase could see she was about to panic again.

"Look, I'm sure Em can pick up some stuff for you, and I know Sonny and Carly have some extra baby things. But I am sure you'll have gotten your memory back before you need any of it. Before you know it you'll have moved back home and-

"What are you saying Jason? That I'll forgive Ric? I'll just move back in with him again? It wont ever happen. I'll never forgive him!" 

The words slipped out before he could stop them, bitterness tingeing his tone, "You did before.

Liz flinched. "I guess I did." She whispered softly. Jason gave himself a mental punch and sat on the edge of her bed, holding he hand.

"That was unfair. I apologize. I want you to know that I'm not judging you for it." 

"I know. You've never judged me." But even as she said the words, she wondered if he could help it. She judged herself. She wondered what else about the past year she didn't remember and desperately hoped that she hadn't forgotten anything she wouldn't want to remember. 

Jason was similarly beset with doubt. He knew it wasn't his place, but what if he hadn't forgiven Liz for choosing to forgive Ric. He knew he had never understood it. When she had gone blind, there had been that one night at the studio, when he thought that they might get it all back. If onlyÉ But the next morning she had turned him away again, claiming it had been a mistake. It seemed so unfair. One night together, when he had finally gotten to touch her like he meant it. He was haunted by it, by her rejection in the morning, and he couldn't even ask her why, because he was the only person in the world who remembered.


	6. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

As she stepped through the door, Liz was assailed by a feeling of homecoming. Which was weird, because, really, how much time had she ever spent at Jason's penthouse? Nonetheless, she was grateful for the feeling. It was the first time she had felt peaceful since she had woken up in the hospital, her exÉno, current, she reminded herself, husband. 

Jason walked in behind her, carrying a large suitcase. 

"I'm going to put all this in your old room, all right Elizabeth?

"Perfect. Thank you." The words were soft, and inexplicably she felt on the verge of tears. Her voice cracked as she added, "I really don't know what I'd have done without you.

"Hey," Jason dropped the bag and grasped her arm, gently turning her to face him, "What's wrong?

"Nothing, nothing." She brushed the tears that had welled up away. "I'm just being a stupid girly-girl is all. Crying at the least stupid thing." He smiled, and gently mocked her.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, you've only been in a car wreck and woken up amnesiac, pregnant, and married to someone you don't love. You certainly are a wuss, getting choked up about it." Her lips quirked, and when she met his gaze, her eyes were reluctantly amused. 

"I guess Ôthe least stupid thing' is a small understatement.

"And I'd call _that_ a giant understatement." He led her to the couch, "Sit here, take a few deep breaths, and I'll go make you a cup of tea. 

Liz sunk into the couch, taking a deep breath and letting her eyes fall shut. She could have remained that way forever, had she not heard the front door open. Glancing up she found Carly looking at her with a strange mixture of confusion, empathy, and dislike. 

"Um, hi. Jason is in the kitchen." Liz hoped that Carly wasn't around to start a fight, she was just too tired.

"Yeah. Thanks." Carly stopped, looked torn, and added, "Listen, I hope you're, uhÉ feeling okayÉand everything." Taken aback, Liz said only:

"No, yeah, I'm fine." She giggled suddenly, "apart from the memory loss and all." Carly smiled.

"Of course. Apart from that. Well, I'm going to go find Jason. I'll see you around." Carly edged into the kitchen. Liz sighed and decided that she needed a nap more than tea. 

"I'm going to go upstairs for a bit, Jase." She called out. His head popped out the kitchen entryway.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, no. I just need a little sleep." She reassured him.

"All right, just call if you need anything." She nodded, and his head disappeared.

*** 

Jason looked at Carly, who had just finished giving him a lecture about the proper regard for his wife's tender feelings.

"Look Carly, I know she is your best friend, and I respect that. But you're my best friend too, and I feel like this is something you should really stay out of.

"How can I, Jason? I love you both and it hurts me to see you like this." She looked genuinely pained.

"I know, but the truth is, she behaved badly in Elizabeth's room. I'm sorry if she was hurt, but it was her decision to end this marriage, and I'm tired of acting like it's my fault. She said she could handle what I do, and she can't. She said she would stay out of it, and she wont. She says that she doesn't want me, but anytime she perceives me as moving on, she throws a fit. I'm tired of it. She wanted out, fine. She's out. Let her deal with it." As he spoke, Jason realized how much he had been holding in, and how much he meant what he said. Carly looked somewhat stunned.

"I guess. No. You're right. I'm sorry; it was none of my business. It's just hard.

"I know. Thank you for understanding and caring so much." He hugged her. "Now get out of here and let me go check on Liz." His eyes narrowed at the look of concern that crossed her face. Before he could herd her out, pretending not to notice, she spoke.

"You really care about her, don't you?

"Of course, you knew that." She looked him in the eye.

"I mean, you really truly care about her. Like, more than friends." He stared at her, memories washing over him. He nodded slowly, confirming:

"More than friends." She touched his face, and said softly,

"I hope you have everything you want, Jason." With that she let herself out, leaving him standing alone by the counter, in the past. 

Till Next Time!

I want to thank everyone who had been kind enough to take an interest in my story. Your reviews really make my day! I'll do my best to keep updating quickly, but in the meantime, lets hope TPTB at GH get their act together and give us back the couple we (I) want! Later, A


	7. Chapter Eight

Sorry it took me so long to update. For the record, GH has been so depressing lately it's been hard to find the strength to go onÉwell, not really, but you get the idea. You may, if you haven't seen it, enjoy my rant in the form of "If I were in Charge" which is what I wrote while neglecting this story. In any case, readers should note that this chapter has a flash back to when Liz was blind, and since I can't remember specifically how long ago it was, those flash backs will be reference as "One Year Earlier" so if you see that, in this chapter or any other, that's the time frame I mean. Questions? Comments? No? Then on with the show.

Chapter Eight

Jason reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door. He hurried to answer it, not wanting Elizabeth to be disturbed. He was bock shocked and annoyed to see Ric standing in his doorway. The man looked tired and on edge. 

"She doesn't want to see you Ric." Jason started to close the door.

"I know. I'm here to see you actually." 

Jason eyed Ric suspiciously. "Why?

"I have to talk to you about Elizabeth." Ric paused before adding, "And Zander." Jason was reminded forcibly of his questions about Liz's confession when he pulled her out of the car. He was just curious enough to allow Ric entrance to the penthouse.

"Fine. But make it quick. I don't want you hear when Elizabeth wakes up." 

A flash of resentment crossed Ric's face, quickly controlled. "Fine." They stood in the entryway. "Elizabeth killed Zander the night of the fire. He was threatening to take away her baby, and she hit him. She panicked and ran out. She told Nikolas, Emily and I the truth the other day, and we have a plan about how to cover it up, but we need your help.

Jason stared at Ric, stunned as much by the story as his gall in asking for help. "What do you want, and why should I give it to you?" 

Ric stared back, before forcing out the words, "Because youÉcare about her. Am I wrong to assume you wouldn't want to see her go to prison?" Jason cursed. The bastard had a point. Ric kept talking, "So if you will sigh a statement saying you heard Capelli confess to killing Zander, I'll make the whole thing go away. Liz will be in the clear. Can you do that for her?" Jason was struck with the thought that whatever else Ric was, he appeared to be a man who loved his wife, in some twisted way.

"Fine. I'll come down to the station tomorrow and sign it.

"Good. Great." Ric turned to look up the stairs, longing in his eyes, before he ran his hand over his face. "Thank you." He left, closing the door softly behind him. Jason was alone again. He collapsed on the couch, overwhelmed. Who would have thought that Liz would end up killing the man who had come between them once? Not that he cared about Zander, but it was weird the kind of tricks life played on you. Like the trick she had played on him. Boy had he fallen for that one. Let him self believe she could love him again. Making all kinds of plans in his head while he watched her sleeping face. And then she had realized "it was a mistake" and sent him home to Courtney. Letting his head fall back on the pillows, he let the memories overtake him.

*One Year Earlier*

He didn't know why he was back. Well, back wasn't really the right word, since he hadn't properly left to begin with. He stared at her studio door, trying to will himself into leaving, so he didn't go in a make a fool of himself. He was with Courtney, for Gods sake, he shouldn't be here, chasing after a woman who, if she had any sense at all, wouldn't want anything to do with him. He would only hurt her if he went in. That did it. It convinced him. Jason turned to leave, again, when he heard a crash and a cry from inside the room.

"Elizabeth?!" Knocked briefly before hurriedly letting himself in. "Are you okay?" Scanning the small room he saw her, sprawled on the floor with her head in her hands, weeping. A tray with a broken mug and teapot lay beside her. He rushed over, crouching down and brushing aside her hair to see her face. "Elizabeth, are you hurt." She sobbed louder. Growing seriously concerned, he ran him hand up and down her body, checking for injuries. 

She propped herself up, wailing, "I'm fi-ine." Her voice broke, and she was less than convincing. Jason took stock, and swept her up in his arms, walking over to the couch. He sat down, placing Liz on his lap, and hugged her. She cried into his shoulder, occasionally making attempts to convince him that she was just peachy, and that he should really go, which he ignored. After some time, her tears subsided into weak hiccups, and then an embarrassed silence. They sat still, Liz's face buried in his chest, for a moment, before she gave a little sigh and lifted her head.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry Jason. Here you probably forgot your scarf or something and you get saddled with a emotional lunatic. I'm fine now, really, you should-

"Go. Yes, I know, you keep saying that." Jason interrupted her. "Elizabeth, I'm not going anywhere, nor do I want to. I came back because I wanted to, and I'll stay until you honestly want me to leave, and not before.

She protested, "Well, I honestly want you to leave now." 

"You're lying, I can tell." Jason smiled at her indignant squeak.

"I am certainly not lying. I really, really want you toÉ Fine, okay, I'm lying." She smiled softly. "You always could tell.

"It's because your face always tells the truth." 

She relaxed against him, asking, "And what is your face saying right now?

"It wants to know what brought on that crying jag. Not that you aren't entitled or anything.

She sighed again. "It was justÉ" She paused, changed her mind, "It was nothing, I just lost it." 

"You're lying again. Tell me the truth." He prodded, certain he needed to know the answer.

"Do you honestly want to know Jason? Because it isn't pretty, and it isn't fixable, and it's complicated, and once I say it, I can't take it back." 

"I honestly want to know." He answered immediately, his voice absolutely solid.

"I miss you." She said it so softly he almost didn't hear her. But he did, and her words sent a buzz through him unlike anything he had ever felt before. She sat in his lap, frozen, waiting for some platitude, before he fled.

"I miss you too." It was the last thing she expected to hear, and she turned her face toward the sound of his voice, looking at him with blind, shocked eyes.

"Really?" It was the barest whisper.

"Really." He couldn't stop himself, and he leaned in, kissing her softly, then pulled back, unsure of what her reaction would be. She was flushed, and a lone, stray tear rolled down her cheek. Appalled, he started to apologize, but was stopped as her hand found his face and she kissed him, not gently, but with all the passion in her heart. His heart was ricocheting in his chest, and he was so giddy he thought his head would float away, but he hoped not, because it was the sweetest, sexiest kiss he had ever had. What seemed like ages later they parted, both breathing heavily. He summoned up the last shreds of his self-control. "E'lizbeth, if you want me to stop, now would be the time to say it, because if we start again, I don't think I'll ever be able to leave." Her response was to drag his face down for another kiss, slipping her other hand under the waist of his shirt and up his torso. He groaned, giving himself up to the love of his life.

*Present*

It had been so perfect, so beautiful. But when she woke up the next morning, it had been so done, at least, as far as Elizabeth was concerned. 

"Jason?" He yelped, snapping his neck around. There she was, standing next to the couch, looking extremely amused to have startled him so badly. He scowled, which escalated her amusement into full-blown laughter. "Oh! Oh, if you could only see you face!" She braced herself on the back of the couch as she struggled to contain her mirth. He grinned reluctantly, thrilled to see her so happy. When she finally got herself under control, she came and plopped down next to him, sighing contentedly. He looked over at her, and she aimed those big eyes up at him and casually asked the one question he couldn't even begin to answer. "So, what were you thinking about oh-so-intensely?

-To Be Continued-

So, I've been reading other peoples stories, and many have this interesting little habit of blackmailing their readers. You know, no update unless they get lots of reviews? And I was like, "Hey, I LOVE getting reviews. Maybe I should blackmail MY readers!" So, guess what?! Ha ha ha, you *must* (PLA-LEASE?) review to encourage updates, okay? Is that okay? You should review and let me know if that's okay. Okay?

= )


	8. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Liz smiled. He had been so lost in his thoughts that she had actually snuck up on him, which she hadn't even thought was possible, and now he seemed totally at a loss for words. Her curiosity increased by leaps and bounds. As did her amusement.

Jason stuttered, "Nothing..that is..I..uh, I was thinking about," there was a desperate pause, then triumphantly, "the warehouse! I was thinking about the warehouse." He looked strangely pleased to have come up with the fib. 

"Oh, Jason. Emily was right. You really can't lie." She said with mock pity.

"I can lie." He protested, before adding, "Just not well." 

She became serious. "After everything I went through with Ric, it makes me feel safe knowing that you don't lie well. At least..not outright." Her voice trailed off, and he knew she was thinking about the last big fight they ever had, the one that had torn it all apart. Not that he could blame her, not only was it more recent in her mind, but he had lied, by omission. He looked into her eyes, and saw the moment she threw it off, brightening. "Did I tell you about the baby?" 

He tilted his head. "No. What about the baby?" 

"Well, before you came to pick me up, I had an ultrasound." She looked proud. "You are looking at the mother of a healthy, eight-month old baby girl. Or, sort of eight months. I mean, I'm in my eighth month. You know, I should look at a baby book, cause if I ever knew the terminology, I've forgotten it. I mean, I'm sure I knew I was having a girl, but of course, then I didn't, so it was exciting to.." Her voice continued on cheerfully but he no longer heard it, stunned by what she had inadvertently revealed. She didn't look that far along. He had simply assumed she was late in her sixth or early in her seventh month. Not that he had much idea how any of it was supposed to look, but he had assumed. But if she was in her eighth month, then that meant..He inhaled deeply. That meant the baby was probably his. He stared at her, the thoughts rushing through his head, and something in his expression must have tipped her off to the turmoil in his mind, because she stopped talking, a look of concern crossing her face. "Jason? Are you okay?" He could only shake his head jerkily, no. As he considered all the way that this would change his life, his happiness at the news, the worry that he was wrong, his anger at her secret, he found that he couldn't quite breath right.  
"Oh my god! Jason?" She jumped up, fleeing the room. He sat on the couch trying to get a deep breath in when she ran back in and handed him a paper bag. "Here, breathe into this. Come on." She hovered over him, fluttering her small hands as he, feeling like an idiot, inhaled and exhaled into the bag, which made disturbing crunchy noises. However, it did seem to work, and the black in front of his eyes disappeared as oxygen streamed to his brain. He continued breathing into the bag long after he needed to, hoping to avoid interacting with her for as long as possible. Eventually, when she started to look even more worried, he gave it up, and removed the bag from his face. Her eyes welled up with tears and she sat on his lap, hugging him. "God, don't scare me like that ever again!" She said into his neck, and he felt the damp of her tears on his skin. He wrapped his arms around her, and one emotion separated itself from the others and worked its way to the front of his mind and heart. Joy.

TO BE CONTINUED

Short but sweet. Ok, some explanations are needed here. I realize they probably would have been handier before the chapter, but I didn't want to give it away. For the purposes of the story, Liz was blind for significantly longer (think another month or two) and she never slept with Zander. Furthermore, you all will just have to be flexible about all the timing and take my word for it that in the story, it's all correct. I don't remember the exact timeline according to the show, and since they've been fucking it all up anyway, I don't particularly care. Besides, this way it can be Jason's baby, and isn't that worth all the confusion? Naturally I expect lots of reviews, so my creative process can be jump-started, yes?

Hope you liked it, Amber 


	9. Chapter Ten

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I know it sounds trite, but they really make my day. I have them all saved, and whenever I need to be cheered up, I just look at them and get all giddy..Um..not that it's..you know..I'm not like, DEPENDENT on them or anything..heh heh..I can stop anytime I want..You know, just not yet..AHEM- Anyway, I felt guilty for giving you such a tease of an update before, you I rushed on to bring more joy to the lives of my fans. Enjoy! (and then.. ah.. I just need a couple more reviews, and THEN I'll stop).

Just to clarify some storyline issues, in case it isn't obvious (as I suspect it isn't) Liz and Zander did not sleep together. I don't really want to continue a story that vilifies him (as I adored him, and never let it be said otherwise) but I'm trying to construct this story in the framework given to me by GH, suck though it may. Also, in complete disregard for everything I just said, I'm aging Lulu to 13, because it suits my purposes to do so. I trust you wont mind to much. 

Chapter Ten

It was several minutes later before it occurred to Liz that maybe Jason didn't want her sitting in his lap, clinging to him like some sort of limpet. She cleared her throat awkwardly and started to take her arms away, only to be stopped by Jason's quick capture of her hands. They sat like that, him holding her arms at his neck, frozen. She looked into his face and tried desperately to remind herself why she shouldn't kiss him. Her mind remained stubbornly blank though, and she found herself leaning in, slowly, giving him time to stop it, but his hands just tightened on hers, and he moved forward, with every intention of making her remember his place in her life, even if he didn't know what it was. 

Fury exploded into his brain as they were interrupted by a hiccupped sob. Elizabeth launched herself of his lap, swinging around to see Courtney standing in the door, her key still in her hand. While once the look of stunned betrayal would have made him do anything to fix her pain, now he felt only resentment at her extremely untimely arrival. 

Liz looked at the blond woman, mortified that she had just thrown herself at a married man. Courtney wasn't her favorite person, but it was no excuse. 

"Courtney, I am so sorry. It's entirely my fault. I made a move, not him and-" 

"Stop it, Elizabeth!" Jason's voice cut her off. "You don't need to make excuses for what happened." He faced Courtney, "We're separated. What are you doing here?" Liz looked back and forth between an aghast woman and a determined man, and quickly decided that she could hear her mother calling her. 

"Look, I'm just going to get out of your way." She picked up her purse and coat, continuing to talk as she inched around Courtney. "No, Jason, just, ah, talk to your wife. You love her. I'll just take a walkÉ." She stopped talking as soon as elevator doors closed in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Uck! Apparently losing your mind didn't protect you from hideously awkward situations. Hopefully with her gone they would be able to clear the air. She wondered idly if she was going to have to move, but since there was nothing she could do about it at that moment, she purposefully pushed it aside. As she stepped out of the building, she took a deep breath, already looking forward to walking around town. 

***

She had been gone before he could stop her. He cursed mentally. She shouldn't be wandering around by herself when she was so fragile. He sighed, wondering if there was some way to avoid the rapidly approaching confrontation. 

"How could you? In our home! With her? All those times you told me there was nothing between you, and I believed you, and now I find you making out with her on my couch?" 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Nope, guess not. 

"I know we're separated Jason, but god, it just hurts me to see you with someone else, especially her-

He cut her off. If they were going to do this, fine, but he had things to say as well. "Look Courtney. I'm sorry if it causes you pain, but we're separated now. We will be divorced any day. This is what you wanted. You've moved out. You said you had moved on. Forgive me if I sound callous, but I don't think my life is any of your business, and that includes Elizabeth's place in it.

"But Jason-" She tried to interject, her eyes welling with tears. 

"No. I'm sorry, but you don't have any right to come in here and pass judgment. It's not your couch. It's my couch, and if I want to make out on it, I will. Now, I think it would be best if you gave me back that key; there's no reason for you to have it." 

She looked at the key in her hand with disbelief. "Fine!" She flung it at him. "Goodbye Jason, I hope you're happy with a woman who will leave you for a snake as soon as her memory comes back!" She slammed the door as she left, leaving Jason alone with her last stinging barb. He collapsed on the couch. Man, what a day! He had finally, irrevocably broken things of with Courtney, nearly kissed an old flame, had a panic attack, and, oh yeah, found out he was going to be a father. He wondered if there was any precedence at all for telling a woman you were the father of her child, when she didn't even know you had slept together. Perhaps Emily Post would have some helpful hints: Ôso you're pregnant: proper guidelines for telling the mother!" He sighed again. Some how he doubted it. 

***

"Elizabeth! What a surprise! Are you feeling better?" Liz was embraced by Bobbie the instant she stepped into Kelly's. Liz returned the hug with fervor, happy to receive some motherly care. "Sit here, and I'll bring you some coffee and a slice of your favorite pie." She was ushered to a seat and promptly abandoned; Kelly's being a madhouse in the midst of its lunch rush. Liz sat there, enjoying the bustle around her, when Carly sat down across from her. 

Liz groaned. "Look, Carly, I could not be less in the mood to listen to you bitch at me. Please, go away. If we really have to do this, sometime next week would be so much better." 

Carly considered taking offense, but instead she asked curiously, "Why next week?" 

Liz looked taken aback at her mild tone, but answered. "Because next week, I'll either have my memory back, or I'll be vaguely used to being eight months pregnant, and able to form coherent thought.

Carly laughed, "No one gets used to being eight months pregnant." She grew serious. "Elizabeth, it's no secret that you and I don't get along. For the record, I want to say that I am sorry for how your life is going. I know waking up to find Ric holding my hand would be my worst nightmare, and I'm sure it wasn't peachy for you either. In addition, it's no secret that Courtney and I do get along. I love her like a sister, and I don't want to see her get hurt; but Jason has made it more than clear to me that they are over, and that he cares for you. That said, if you hurt him again, I will hunt you down and skin you alive, understood?" 

Liz, though reeling from the news that Jason had told Carly he "cared' for her, never-the-less smiled. "I think that's the most you've ever said to me without slipping in an insult. I don't think Jason cares for me like you think he does, but if it makes you feel better, I'd cut off my right arm before I would intentionally cause him pain." 

"It does, thank you." Carly nodded. She looked thoughtful for a moment, as if debating with herself, and then insisted, "Liz, I'm right about this. He really, really, um, really cares for you." 

Liz shook her head, "Carly, I really think your mistaken-

"She's really not." The words were firm, and Jason became the sole object of Elizabeth's attention. 

(dum dum dum) Until next time

Oh, um, review!


	10. Chapter Eleven

Sorry it has been so long between updates. Sigh, the cost of a college education- is it really worth it?

Anyway, thanks again to all those who take the time to review, I get all warm and fuzzy when I read them. And I mean that seriously.

Chapter Eleven

"Well.. I have to go, um, wash my hair. I'll see you later." Over the years, Carly had learned when to beat a hasty retreat, and the way Elizabeth and Jason were eying each other, she knew now was one of those times. Jason slipped into Carly's seat, but he and Liz seemed otherwise oblivious to her absence.

Liz spoke first. "I mean something to you?

Jason's lips quirked, "Something? Yes, you mean Ôsomething.

"You know what I mean!" She leaned forward, watching his face, which became serious again.

"You mean everything to me, Liz. You always have." He voiced the words with conviction, tired of dancing around the truth. Her eyes glowed, and she started to say something, but he forestalled her. "Wait, don't say anything. Just come with me, okay?" She nodded; thinking she would always, go anywhere, Jason asked her too.

They stood at the bluff that Jason had come to think of as "their" spot. He hadn't been there since Elizabeth had walked out of his apartment, following Sonny's "resurrection." Liz stood silently, waiting for him to explain what was going on.

She didn't have to wait long. He turned to her, asking, "You trust me, right?

"Of course I trust you," she burst out, then covered her mouth with a hand, "Sorry." She whispered from behind the barrier. He took her hand away from her face, and grasped it in his. "I have to tell you something, and I need you to take it on faith. The doctors said that you needed to remember this last year on your own, so I can't explain any why's.

She looked at him worriedly, but said, "Jason, right now I'm taking my whole life on faith, and that includes you. If you tell me something is so, then I'll know it's the truth.

Jason sat them both at a bench. "Elizabeth, I know you assumed that Ric was the father of your child, but he's not." Her eyes widened until the whites shown all around her pupil. "I am." She blinked.

"Huh," Elizabeth turned to look out over the gorge. Nodding her head, "huh. Interesting. Really, totally, did not see that coming.

Concerned by her reaction, he angled his body forward, craning his neck to try and see her face, but she saw the movement from the corner of her eye and turned her head away, shielding it from his gaze.

Liz had spent the last few days feeling as if she was walking around in a dream/nightmare. Every time she turned around she was confronted with the consequences of decisions she didn't remember making. If you had asked her a week ago, the week ago she remembered, if she could imagine being pregnant with Jason's child, she would have said it wasn't possible. That their relationship had been torn totally asunder. She would even have acted like it didn't matter, though internally, she had never stopped aching for that missed opportunity.

And now Jason wanted her to take on faith that they had created a child together. She believed him, of course. Obviously the child thing was true, her hand instinctively reached up to cover her stomach. And even if there was a reason to lie, she knew Jason would tell her the truth about this. She finally turned, and allowed him to see her face.

Jason was stunned. She was smiling. She giggled. "Yeah, just, totally out of left-field. She laughed. "But, sure, why not. Why shouldn't you be the father? I mean, I forgot everything else. Why wouldn't I forget our first time?" Her voice broke. "It's no big deal.

"Hey." He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "It was a very big deal. It was beautiful. And you will remember it. Just give it time.

She sighed. "Sure. Time. Jason?

"Yes?

"Does Ric know?" She waited anxiously for his answer.

"I have no idea, Elizabeth." He added reluctantly, "Probably the only way to find out would be to ask Ric.

"Right." Liz wasn't sure if she was ready for that. On top of everything else, she was still reeling from his betrayal. She hadn't talked to Jason about it, because, well, he was Jason, and it was Ric. It was a conversation she didn't imagine ever wanting to have. But it was like a nagging pain in her heart, to have been so wrong about him. She had loved him. No, that wasn't right. She did love him, even if she hated him too. Suddenly tears were rolling down her face.

"Liz? Oh, god Elizabeth. I'm sorry, I did this wrong. I just, didn't know how to do this.

She shook her head in denial. "No, Jason, it's not you fault. I just- can you take me to Lucky's?" His face and heart registered hurt, and she pushed on quickly. "It's not because I don't want to be with you, or that, well, anything like that. I just need something that's the same. I need someone who I can look at the same way.

Jason suddenly understood. "Okay, but, I should warn you-

"OH. MY. GOD." She said, stunned, her tears temporarily stopped. "I slept with Lucky too?!

"No! No, well, at least, not that I know of. I was just going to warn you that he's been living at Laura's house again, and that he's a cop now, just, so you weren't surprised.

She felt almost dizzy with relief. "That's alright then." As the panic receded, the tears began to flow again, as if they had a will of their own. She swiped at them uselessly, and Jason led her back to the car, gently helped he in, and took her to the man that had once been the focus of all his envy. Who was again, as he watched the way Elizabeth went in to Lucky's arms, as if returning to a safe harbor.

Until next time..

Please donate warm fuzzies to the author. Review!


	11. Chapter Twelve

Hello all-

Sorry it's been so long. I've had writers block, and I've been distracted. By what? Congratulate me; I made it through finals and, la la la, graduated from college. YAY! Now I have lots of spare time in between packing, learning to drive and job hunting. = )

Anyway, I hope you like this. It's another chapter of set up really, but it should get more dramatic soon. Thanks as always for your reviews, I love them, so.. ahem.. keep it up. ; )

Chapter Twelve

Lucky briefly felt a surge of deja vu. He couldn't remember the last time he had held Elizabeth, really held her. As if he were the only thing between her and the whole world. His heart rose in his throat as he realized how much he had missed being a part of her life. He simply held her, pushing back the concern about why she would have chosen to return to him after so long. He knew she would always think of him as a protector, and wondered if his services were about to be called upon.

He shifted them to the porch stairs, and they sat, Liz next to him with her head on his shoulder, him holding her hand. All the sudden she sat bolt upright, and looked him deep in the eyes.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Lucky, we haven't, um, slept together in the last year or anything? Have we?" She inquired with total seriousness.

Taken aback, he laughed, "No. We definitely haven't.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Right. Good. Good.

"Why do you ask?" He said dryly, but curiously, not entirely sure he would like the answer.

"The future offspring here," she patted her belly, "apparently shares its DNA with me, and Jason.

Lucky's jaw dropped. She took note of his expression.

"Yeah, that's what I said.

"So you don't remember anything about it? How do you know he's telling the truth?" Lucky was ever suspicious.

"Why would he lie about something like that?" She asked reasonably.

Lucky looked uncomfortable. "No reason, I guess." They sat in silence for a while, and stared out into the night. As the air turned cold, they moved into the house, both content to pretend as if all the years since they had met had been hayrides and cotton candy. They made popcorn and settled in for a film.

"Lucky, can you pause? I have to pop off to the bathroom." Elizabeth asked, stretching as she made her way out of the room.

"No problem!" He called after her, getting up to stretch as well. Lucky gathered up the empty popcorn bowl and used cups, taking them into the kitchen, washing up. When he finished, he turned to go back into the living room, anticipating that Liz would be sitting on the couch, waiting for him. He jerked at the unexpected sight of her in the kitchen door, pale as a ghost.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" He couldn't think what might have upset her in the last minutes.

"Is it true?" She held out a newspaper, and he took it, scanning the front page. He mentally groaned. Of all the things for her to see. In stark black and white, the headline screamed: Zander Smith Dead, Cassadine Prince Arrested.

"Yes, It's true. I'm sorry you found out like this. We didn't want to upset you.

"We?" Her eyes demanded the truth.

"Emily, Nikolas and I. They came to me afterÉ Well, they knewÉ Look, it doesn't matter." He desperately tried to think of a way to distract her, but knew that nothing would. She looked as if she were grappling with her next question, but then chose to ask it directly.

"Look, normally I would never ask this, but there's a lot I don't know right now, so I have to. Did Nik kill Zander?

Lucky had no idea what to say. He couldn't tell her that she had confessed to the crime, he didn't want to tell her that Nikolas had killed a man, and he didn't want to lie to her, but what choice did he have? Before he had a chance to say anything, she changed her mind.

"No. Of course he didn't. I know him. Even if I don't remember the last year, I know he would never kill a man in cold blood, it's just not in him." Elizabeth felt a sense of relief. Somehow, saying it out loud made her feel the truth in her words. But she still had to ask. "How did it happen?

Lucky looked hesitant, but he answered, "He fell, or was pushed, down a flight of stairs." Elizabeth felt a surge of grief for the man she cared.. had cared for. Zander had been a good man, after everything. He had gotten her through the some of the worst days she had ever faced, in the crypt. She pushed the tears back, determined not to cry again.

"Is he buried in town?" She asked. "I would like to go see him.

Lucky shook his head. "He was cremated. After the fire, it seemed like the best thing to do.

Elizabeth froze. The words echoed in her head. "..the fire.. the fire.. the fire.." As if a curtain had been swept back in her head, she caught a glimpse of what she had lost. She saw herself standing over Zander's body, his neck twisted impossibly. She head Ric's voice in her mind, "Don't worry Elizabeth. I'll take care of it. Just go home- I want you away from the fire.. the fire.." She tried to probe deeper into her thoughts, but the curtain slammed shut again. She looked up to see Lucky hovering anxiously.

"Elizabeth!" He shook her gently. "Are you okay? Say something!" She nodded her head, and he let out a rush of air. "Don't scare me like that!

Her voice sounded odd. "Like what?

"Like going into some sort of trance and not responding when I call your name!" She smiled reassuringly. Falsely, but she hoped he wouldn't notice. "I'm fine. I just remembered that there is something I have to do.

His eyes narrowed, and his voice was suspicious. "What?" He was sure she was hiding something, but Elizabeth thought quickly.

"I meant to swing by GH and pick up some prenatal vitamins. Do you mind dropping me off?" Her voice was light and her eyes wide. Lucky was still suspicious, but he gave in anyway.

"Sure. No problem.

O O O

The last thing Jason had expected to hear when he came to his sister looking for answers was that Elizabeth had apparently murdered a man. His voice was hoarse and incredulous as he asked again, "Are you sure?

Emily nodded, "She said she was responsible for Zander's death. She also said that she hadn't told the police, when Nik was brought in, because she was afraid for her baby. When she was in that crash, she was planning to go to the station and clear Nikolas of any wrongdoing. After the accident, and her memory loss, we decided to wait and see what happened, but then Ric came by and said he had worked out a way to blame Capelli for Zander's death." Jason absently remembered that he had to go sign the papers, and she continued, "It's all fine now, but I don't know what will happen when Elizabeth remembers what happened." Emily's face was sober as she related the story, and Jason knew she was telling the truth. He couldn't shake one nagging doubt though. Ric had said that Liz had killed Zander because he threatened to take her baby away, but if the baby was his, than that reason was clearly not true. He spoke aloud:

"Why would she kill him?

Emily shrugged, "That's the weird thing, I have no idea. She said it was an accident, that they were fighting at the top of the stairs, about the baby, and he fell, but they've always gotten along, and it.." she trailed off. "It's just weird. But she swore it was her fault, and I don't have any idea why she would lie about some thing so horrible, so I believe her.

Jason couldn't think of a reason either, but he also couldn't shake the feeling that something about the whole scenario wasn't right. His musing's were interrupted by Emily.

"Why are asking about all this anyway? How did you know about Liz killing Zander?

His voice ironic, "Ric told me. I'm part of his plan to blame Capelli.

Emily was surprised. She tilted her head and considered her brother. "I wouldn't have thought you would agree to work with Ric, under any circumstance." Jason looked down, uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what Liz had told Emily. They were best friends, and he didn't want to put Emily in the middle of anything. The silence dragged, and she spoke again. "Then again, I was surprised to hear that Elizabeth had moved in with you. I didn't think you had really spoken since.. well, Sonny's Ôdeath.'" He continued to avoid her gaze, and all of Emily's instincts screamed that he was holding back something important. She reminded herself that Jason always gave her room to come to him in her own time, and that she owed him the same courtesy. "Look, just remember that I'm here, if you need me.

He finally made eye contact, and smiled. "Thank you." He promised himself that he would tell her everything, as soon as he checked in with Elizabeth.

O O O

It took forever to persuade Lucky that she would be okay alone, and get him to drop her off at the penthouse, at the front doors. He wanted to walk her up; he didn't think she should be alone, etc etc etc. She finally told him that she was exhausted, and wanted to go straight to sleep, and then added that Sonny's guards would look after her. He reluctantly drove away, leaving her at the lobby doors. As soon as the car vanished from sight, she flagged down a cab.

Minutes later she stood in front of another apartment. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently. When the door finally opened, she looked into the face of the man she had loved, then hated. The face of the man she was told she loved again. Ric looked stunned to see her, and he was. A surge of joy welled up, as he thought that maybe she had remembered, and had returned to him. As soon as he saw her expression, barely hidden disgust, he knew it wasn't so. Steeling himself, he asked, "What can I do for you, Elizabeth?

She regarded him seriously, and then said softly, "You can tell me the truth. For once." She tacked on, bitterly.

He flinched, and then responded, "Of course.

She hesitated briefly, then, drew herself up and forced the words from her mouth. "Did I kill Zander?

TBC


	12. Chapter Thirteen

Oy Vey- I've moved, to LA (gasp), bought a car, bought a phone, had a job interview, and still managed to put a chapter together (and one for "Mistakes" too). Of course, the house I've moved into has no internet for little me, so that's why my updates will probably be in bulk all summer. But don't think you can get away with only reviewing once for all of the updates, you hear? I live for these things, so don't give me a reason to end it all.

Anyway, I haven't had a chance to re-read this, so there may be mistakes. Really I need to enlist (or force at gunpoint) someone to beta these things so you don't have to deal with mistakes. I hope you like it.

Naturally I own nothing. SOB

Chapter Thirteen

Ric stared at her. She was so beautiful. He missed her so much. And she hated him. And now she was asking him to tell her the truth about something he wished she would never have to remember. He opened his mouth, hating what he had to do.

"Yes.

She recoiled. Elizabeth had expected the word, but it still hurt to hear it. Ric opened the door wider, stepping to the side. "Look, you had better come in." She hesitated. "I know you don't want to, but this isn't something we can talk about in the hallway." At this obvious truth she edged in, careful not to touch him. As soon as she was inside, Ric closed the door behind her, leaning his head on it briefly, taking a breath, and trying to prepare for what was likely to be an ugly conversation. Before he was ready, she interrupted.

"Why did I kill him, Ric, can you tell me that?

He turned to face her, "No. You didn't say. I walked in on you standing above the body, and you said, "I killed him." So I covered it up. Only a few people know about this, so for God sakes keep it to yourself.

"But I wanted to put it in the paper. It's something I'm proud of, afterall." She flung back, sarcasm heavy.

"TouchŽ." Ric sat down. "Is there anything else you need, Elizabeth? Because I have a lot of work to do." He picked up some papers and pretended to examine them.

"Yes, Ric. I would like to know why you covered up my so called crime. Aren't you the D.A. now? Isn't that against the law? Oh wait, I guess that's never stopped you before, has it?

He sighed. "No. It didn't. I did it because I loved you. Because our baby needed you. I'm Sorry you're in pain right now, but you don't know me anymore. You don't know who we are.

Elizabeth was enraged. Who was he to tell her that she didn't understand. She understood. He had locked a pregnant woman in a room, chained to a wall. He had lied to her for months and placed her life in jeopardy. He had let her defend him time and time again, and made he the object of pity to all. She understood. In her pain, she lashed out, the words spilling out of her mouth.

"It's not our baby, Ric! You're not the father. Jason is." He paled, but did not look surprised. In the end, it was she who was stunned. "You knew." It was a statement. He may have claimed to have changed, but she could still read him.

"That is wasn't my baby? Yes. I didn't know it was Jason's, but I suspected it." His voice was tired, and a flash of sympathy went through her. Maybe he had changed. She wouldn't love him again if he hadn't, right? She wondered how she would feel if the man she loved come suddenly didn't anymore. If Jason.. her mind grinded to a halt as that thought processed. Whoa. Jason? She loved Jason? Like love-loved? She mentally groaned. Only she would realize she loved another man while discussing a murder cover up with her ex.. current.. husband. She looked at Ric.

"You were willing to accept another man's child as your own, not even knowing whose it was?

He replied softly, "I love you, Elizabeth. I love everything that's apart of you. And that includes our.. your baby.

"Well, that's very noble. Of course, you could be lying through your teeth, as usual, and I wouldn't have any idea." Elizabeth didn't say it accusingly, it was just the truth, as far as she was concerned.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I have to tell you, even though you confessed to killing Zander, I always wondered if you weren't lying yourself.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, confused, but willing to hope that she in fact hadn't killed a friend.

"Only you would know, Liz. Be sure and take care of yourself." He opened the door, pointedly hinting that she go.

She started to, before turning and gazing at his face, confusion and sorrow etched on to her features. She saw a reflection of her feelings on his, and replied, "You too, Ric." Before walking away.

TBC


	13. Chapter Fourteen

Hellooo all! Here is a longer update for you, which I worked hard on. If it's any good, you should all get a little misty eyed. It's cheesy, it's clichŽd, it should be fun. Also, I think it still falls under the heading of PG-13, but if you disagree, please let me know ASAP so I can fix it. Don't want to corrupt anyone.. well, I DO, but I shouldn't, so please, tell me what you think. Isn't that an introduction to spark some interest? Enjoy, and, as always, review!

Also- does anyone have any idea how to make fanfiction.net recognize ALL my quotation marks? It keeps leaving the end ones off, and it's making me crazy.

Chapter Fourteen

Elizabeth took the long way back to the penthouse, needing time to marshal her thoughts and figure out what she was going to do next. It was clear that either she had killed Zander, or she was protecting someone important. Important enough that she had been willing to let Nikolas take a fall, not to mention take one herself. At the moment, the most worrying thing was that she had no idea how to find out the information she needed, without possibly placing this unknown individual at risk. She sighed and stepped into the elevator, having reached her destination.

As the door opened at the top, she flinched as Jason hurled into the elevator. He lurched to a stop when he saw her, then dragged her out of the elevator and into the penthouse, cursing the whole way. The door slammed behind them, and before she could begin to react, he pulled her into his arms, his breath feathering into her hair. She stood in the circle of his arms, warmth spreading from her heart into every last finger and toe. She knew without a doubt, that this, forever, was where she wanted to be. After a moment, she realized that this was not, precisely, exactly, how she wanted to spend her life.

"Jason.. need.. oxygen.." His arms fell away instantly, and even as she took a much-needed breath, she missed them.

"Sorry." Jason inhaled deeply. It had only been an hour since he had come home from Emily's, but it had been the single-most lengthily hour of his life. He had immediately called Lucky to see if Elizabeth was ready to come home, and had more or less panicked when Lucky had confusedly confirmed that he had dropped her off moments before. No one Jason called had seen her, and he became convinced that something horrible had happened. The sight of her, standing unharmed before him, made him positively giddy. "Sorry." He repeated. "I just.. was worried. Where were you?

"I went to see Ric." And like that, the giddiness was gone. She watched his eyes grow flat, and rushed to explain herself. "I needed to find out if.. I had to ask him a question.

He suppressed the urge to scoff at the vision of Ric as a viable source of information. "And did he give you an answer?

"Yes. It was a very.. informative visit." She hesitated, the added, "He really.. well, he doesn't seem the way I remember. Maybe he has changed.

He turned away, unwilling to witness Elizabeth convince herself Ric was a worthy human being. Jason would admit that whatever Ric felt for Elizabeth was his best quality, but it was still nothing like she deserved. He cut her off. "Good. I'm glad. Can I get you any food? I'm going to Kelly's.

She looked at him quizzically. "Are you alright?

"Fine. I'm fine. I'm just.. very.. hungry." He backed toward the door, eager to escape.

"Are you sure Jason? Because I have something important I need to talk about with you.

Sure that she was about to explain why she had decided to go back to Ric, again, he summoned a bored look to his face, and for the first time, put his self preservation before anything else. "Look Elizabeth, I really don't care what you decide. I've been looking for a way to tell you that I think this living situation thing isn't working-

An offended look came across Liz's face, and she interrupted coldly, "You're lying." Jason stopped, his mouth opened as if he planned to add something, but she went on. "You're lying to me. I can tell, because you suck at it." Pain glowed in her eyes, as she remembered the last time they had stood in this penthouse, arguing. "Except when you're lying for something you believe in. For Sonny. What? Did he tell you to lie to me again? Or did you decide that I needed you to make choices for me, because I can't make them for myself? I can't believe you. Of all the hypocritical things to do. You've never tried to make my choices before-

"I've never been so jealous before!" he yelled, startling them both. There was a silence in the room as they both paused to take a breath.

Elizabeth was the first to break the silence. "Why would you be jealous of Ric?" She was honestly mystified. Surely he knew that she could never love Ric again. Not after all the things he had done.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, a bit mystified himself. "You go back to him time and again. You're married to him now." He watched her cringe, but he kept going. "I know you don't remember it, but it's true. And now, after I was worried to death about you, you tell me you went to see him because you needed something, and that you have something important to tell me, that you're going back to him, and you wonder why I might be jealous?" His voice had taken on an incredulous tone.

She regarded him calmly, resisting the urge to smile with happiness. He didn't realize it yet, but he was behaving in a way she had only, in her wildest dreams, hoped that he might. "First of all, and get this in your head: I am NOT going back to Ric. Not today, not once my memory comes back, not ever. Got it?" Jason nodded, hesitantly. "Second of all, I didn't ask why SOMEONE might be jealous of my going to see Ric. I asked why you would be. You've been implying that we're.. friends. Friends aren't jealous of friends ex's. So what I want to know, Jason, is, are we friends, or.. what?

Jason didn't know what to do. Here it was. The perfect moment to tell her how he felt, and he was, for the first time in his life, overcome with fear. How could he expose himself to her right now? Especially when, despite everything she had said, she might run back to Ric as soon as her memory returned. Elizabeth watched him, and saw the indecision on his face. She realized, that after all the time Jason had walked down the road in front of her, and held his hand back for her, it was her turn to go first. She moved to stand directly in front of him, reached up a hand to touch his face, tilting it so he was looking her directly in the eyes, and said softly, ****When someone saves your life, when they find you in the snow and they drag you up and make you walk and bring you help when you told them not to, then make you drink gallons of soup, and when they lie to everyone they know, that's more than friends." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You said that once. More than friends. That's perfect. You also said, Ôthere's no word for what I feel for you.' It took time, a lot of time, but I have a word. Love." She kissed him again. "I love you Jason. I always have.

"God, Elizabeth.." Jason leaned his head down and captured her mouth for the most incredible, wonderful, longest kiss he had ever had. When they came out for air, he exhaled with, "I love you too." She laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" They kissed again, his mouth firm, but gentle against hers. She wallowed in the feeling. After all the time she had spent wishing to kiss him again, it was even better than she had imagined, better than she remembered. Then she remembered. She pulled away; struck with grief again that this was actually not their second, perfect kiss. It was the third.

Jason felt her withdrawal keenly. "What? What is it?

"I'm just so angry that there is so much I don't remember. I don't remember our first time! I was thinking that this was the best kiss I've ever had, and how long I've waited for it, and I realized that we must of kissed less than a year ago, among other things, and I don't even remember.

"You will. And you'll know that even though it was beautiful, this was better. That night was about need.." He considered, "and love. But we didn't say anything about love. This was perfect. This was our first kiss in everyway that matters. So don't miss what you can't have. It'll be yours soon enough.

She cocked her head thoughtfully, and a naughty grin appeared. "You know, I realize that I look a little awkward, and I feel a little awkward, but it seems like we should celebrate a perfect first kiss.

Jason looked at her with interest. But only said, "You look beautiful. You're glowing and graceful, not awkward.

"Hmmm.. Even better." She leaned in and asked with mock seriousness, "Do you want to celebrate a perfect first kiss with a glowing, graceful, woman?

He responded in kind. "Well, I'd have to know the details before I make a decision. After all, I don't want to be rash, just anything wont do for this sort of important type event.

"Well, sir," she said musingly, "I thought that first, we would go upstairs,

"Mmhmmm.. Go on, I'm listening." Jason nuzzled her throat.

"And then.. we, oh gosh, let me think.. possibly take off all our clothes.." She pressed herself against him, stealing another kiss.

"Sounds promising." He murmured, sliding a hand up the back of her shirt.

She chuckled, "Feels promising, too." Jason picked her up, carrying her up the stairs.

"And what happens next?" He prompted as the got to the bedroom.

"Oh, I have a feeling we'll think of something." She said, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him.

He groaned with ecstasy. "No doubt." He grabbed her hips, and took possession of her lips. It was her turn to groan as his hands did wicked things. They quickly leaned that celebrating a perfect first kiss was a perfect way to have a perfect evening.


	14. Chapter Fifteen

Sorry it's been so long, I hope this was worth the wait (at least, somewhat). For a tiny, insufficient explanation, you could check chapter three of The Madness, but it's just busyness.

Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

When Elizabeth awoke the next morning, she was shocked to see that she had slept past noon, which wasn't like her. She got the answer why when she drew the curtains. It was so cloudy and dim out that it might as well have been nighttime. She smiled as she looked out, thinking that it was somehow weird that the day didn't reflect her mood, which was shiny and bright. She got dressed and went downstairs, disappointed that instead of Jason, she found a note, telling her he'd be back later, and to drink a glass of milk. Hmmm.. looked like he had a bossy streak after all. She bounced around the penthouse, to happy to sit calmly. After a half-hour of doing little more than rattle about the room, she decided to go see Lucky and tell him her good news. He didn't like Jason, but he would be happy she was happy, and she couldn't stand not to tell someone.

But when she got to the house, there was no Lucky to be found. She stood on the porch, irrationally disappointed. Unwilling to give up, she circled round the house, hoping he was in the back yard. Opening the gate, she called out, "Lucky! Anyone here?"

"Elizabeth!" It wasn't Lucky, but Lulu who answered. "How are you? I heard you were in that accident, and I wanted to come see you, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me." She sounded oddly hesitant.

"What? I always want to see you Lulu, you know that!" Elizabeth reached over and pulled her surrogate younger sister into a hug. Lulu clung to her. "What is it? Are you okay?"

Lulu pulled back. "Yeah, I'm fine. The real question is, how are you?"

Elizabeth's face became wreathed in smiles. "Everything is wonderful. I don't know if you know Jason Morgan, but I've loved him for a long time, and last night I found out he feels the same way." She giggled, then frowned, "God, I sound like a schoolgirl."

Lulu waved a hand, brushing it off, "You deserve it. I'm so happy for you Elizabeth! Is that why you're here? To tell Lucky?"

"Yeah, but I guess he's not here, so I'll just call him later. Is it okay if I use the bathroom first, though?"

"Of course. The downstairs one is out-of-order though." Lulu picked up her book, which she had been reading when Liz had arrived, and walked her into the house.

Elizabeth was washing her hands when she heard a loud crash downstairs. "Lulu?" She walked out onto the main landing to the top of the stairs, Lulu was kneeling at the bottom picking up some glass, having obviously dropped a pitcher of water. She looked up.

"I'm fine, just dropped a glass."

Liz stared at her, gripping the rail tightly. A vision of another night, at the top of another flight of stairs exploded in her mind. She had been at the hotel, walking through the lobby, when she had heard a noise. She opened the door.

She opened the door. It was dark, and the air was stuffy.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed. She heard a choked sound, reaching out of the dark, and as her eyes adjusted she saw two figures at the bottom of the stairs. A face looked up at her.

Like the face that looked up at her now.

"Elizabeth?"

"Lulu." Her voice was broken, and she met the girl's gaze. "It was you. I remember. It was you."

"It was an accident. I swear. I swear." Lulu rushed up the stairs and stood two steps from the top, looking at Elizabeth. "I didn't mean it."

"I know, honey."

"Lulu? What happened?" Liz walked down, careful not to misstep in the dark. "Who is that? " she reached the bottom and kneeled beside them. "Oh god, Zander."

"I found him, and he kept talking about how he was going to get Emily back, and I told him that he was going to go to jail, and that he had to stay away, and that Em was with Nikolas now, and he got mad and we were at the top of the stairs, and he told me how Emily would never love anyone like she love him and I got angry and I pushed him I didn't know he would fall. I didn't mean it. God Elizabeth, I swear I didn't mean it."

"I know, honey. I'll take care of this. I want you to leave, right now. You were never here, do you understand me?" Steely resolve was in her voice, and she grabbed the girl, forcing her to stand.

"No, Elizabeth, you can't do this." Lulu protested.

"I can and I will. It will be okay. Just walk up those stairs, and pretend you were never here.. Don't argue with me. Go. NOW."

Lulu walked backwards, unable to tear her eyes from the scene. When she reached the door, tears running down her cheeks, she turned and ran, wanting to get as far away as she could.

"Oh Zander." Elizabeth stroked his cheek. "Why did it have to be this way?" She placed a kiss on his forehead. "You take care, alright?"

Ric burst through the door. It had been moments since she called. "Elizabeth! God, baby, are you okay?"

She looked up at him, her husband, and lied. "I killed him, Ric. You have to help me."

"Elizabeth? Lulu?

She was pulled from her memory by the sound of Lucky's voice. The women looked down at him guiltily.

"What's wrong?" He wanted to know.

Elizabeth touched Lulu's face, bringing her attention back. They locked eyes and Elizabeth spoke, deliberately, willing Lulu to understand. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. We broke something, but it'll be fixed."

"No." Lulu's voice was a whisper.

"Yes." Elizabeth voice was unyielding. And Lulu acquiesced. Lucky knew they were lying, but he trusted Elizabeth.

"Good then. Oy, this isn't grandmother's favorite pitcher is it?

Lulu injected false cheer in her voice. "'fraid so." They walked down to meet Lucky.

"Well Lucky," Elizabeth said, "I came over to tell you that I remember everything. Thank you for being a pal."

He hugged her. "Always."

"Well, I have to go find Ric." The words rushed out, and she found that her desire to see Ric was not feigned, but a pressing need inside her. She kissed them goodbye, hurriedly, then flew out the door, anxious to find her husband.

TBC

Bwa ha ha ha ha. I Ôm evil, I know. I wanted to remind you that I said that Lulu was thirteen in the story, sometime back, in case anyone was confused. I didn't want to reiterate it at the beginning, in case it gave something away. SO, what do you think? Tell me. Tell me nowÉ.


	15. Chapter Sixteen

It's an update. I realize it is criminally short, but there's a good reason. Several actually. First, I couldn't think of how to switch scenes again gracefully within the chapter, and I'm nothing if not obsessed with the state of grace. (hmmm, but what does that MEAN?), second, I really wanted the next part to be self contained. And third, the next bit isn't written yet, and I'm somewhat nervous around it, and I need lots of idea's and encouragement. What, specifically, do you think ought to happen?

So I hope you like what small offering there is.

Chapter Sixteen

When Jason knocked on Lucky Spencer's door, he had no idea he was about to enter into the worst night of his life. He waited patiently for a response, and vowed to be polite to Elizabeth's friend. The door swung open, and Lucky stood before him.

"Morgan." His voice was cool.

"Spencer." Jason responded in kind. "Is Elizabeth here?"

Lucky sighed. "No. She remembered everything. She went to Ric's." He did not look thrilled about it, but it was nothing compared to Jason's reaction. He felt as if someone had slugged him full across the face.

"What?" It was a whisper.

Despite himself, Lucky felt sorry for the other man. "Look, I'm sure she'll make sure you're part of the child's life." He offered.

Jason paled. He hadn't even thought that far along. All he could think was that he had lost her, again. He knew she was too honorable to separate him from his child, but the thought of watching her and Ric together for 18 years was more than he could bear. Hell, the thought of Ric anywhere near his child was more than he could bear. "Sure." Jason turned and walked away in a daze. His throat felt like there was a tennis ball lodged in it, and his eyes burned as he again faced a path in his life alone. He had stupidly let himself believe that she would walk alongside him. But she appeared to have other plans. He climbed on his bike, and cranked it up as high as it would go. If he couldn't outrun his pain, he would die trying. Jason contemplated that thought with a grim smile, only half joking.

O O O

When Ric opened his door, the last person he expected to see was his wife. And the last thing he expected her to do was throw herself into his arms.

"Ric, Ric, Ric." She chanted. His breath rushed from him as he realized she had remembered.

"God, Elizabeth. I've missed you so much." He kissed her, trying to erase the horrible days past. She kissed him back, but even as he reveled in it, he could tell something had changed. "Elizabeth?" He held her as he said it, speaking into her hair.

"I'm sorry Ric." She, likewise, maintained the embrace, speaking into his chest.

Ric knew he was crying because he could feel the wetness on his cheek. His voice broke as he asked, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I can't come back to you." They broke apart. Ric looked into her eyes, and admitted to the feeling that had been plaguing him since her accident.

"I know. I suspected it the minute you woke up and hated me." She made as if to speak. "It's okay. I know you don't now. I'm glad for that. But I think I always knew it was too good to be true. I knew that you didn't love me like you used to. I was a habit. And you needed me. Because of the baby. And it meant so much to me that you trusted me with your child. And I loved you. I love you. I know it's selfish, but I was going to take what I could get. But I think I _always_ suspected it wasn't going to last, but when you came by the other day, and told me it was Jason's baby, I knew for sure then." He hesitated. "Just tell me this. Does he love you?"

She nodded. "He does. And I love him. I have to go tell him why I hid the truth. It was so wrong of me, and he never even hinted that he was angry with me." She hugged him again. "Thank you for giving me an easy way out." She whispered in his ear, "When you want to be, Ric, you're a good man." She kissed him goodbye. "See you around.

"Yeah," He said hoarsely, "See you around."


	16. Chapter Seventeen

So, here it is, the final chapter. It's rather short, for an end, but i like to think of it as short and sweet. Its' been great fun, I hope for you as well. I'll be putting up an epilogue in the next day or so, with some closing remarks and to tie up a loose end, but you only get it if you post long, detailed reviews... or you know, just review, cause it's the end of an (exceedingly short) era. Thanks for making my first fan fiction so memorable, AND ENJOY!

Chapter Seventeen

"Jason?" Elizabeth burst through the door of the penthouse. "Jason!" The apartment was dark, and for a moment, Elizabeth thought it was empty. A movement, barely visible, caught her eye. "Jason?" She whispered, unsettled.

"Elizabeth." His voice was loud compared to hers. "I assume you've come to pack?"

"Pack?" she echoed. Her mind registered the way he was slurring his words. As her eyes adjusted, she saw him launch himself from his chair and lurch forward.

"Pack! Where's Ric? Is he waiting in the hall?" He walked by her and flung open the door. "Ric?" He yelled, surprised to see only a startled Max before he slammed the door.

"What? Why would Ric be here? Are you drunk?" The questions tumbled out. Elizabeth had never felt like such a fish out of water.

Jason stood, waveringly, by the desk. "Not drunk enough." He paused, and then burst out, "But if you think I'll ever be drunk enough to let Ric raise my child, you are wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong-"He kneeled over, collapsing on the floor with a thud.

Elizabeth sighed. She knew there was no way on earth she'd be able to move him, so she placed a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. After some consideration, she also put a trashcan in easy reach, just in case. When all that was done, she stepped across the hall.

Carly opened the door at her knock. She hissed at Elizabeth. "If you weren't pregnant, I would smack you silly, you stupid bitch." Elizabeth pushed on the door as Carly tried to slam it in her face.

"What in the hell is going on?!" She pushed into Carly's living room.

"You broke his heart, again!' Carly screamed at her. "And don't think I wont make you pay."

Tears of frustration clouded Liz's eyes. "But how?" She wailed. "I don't know what's going on?"

"Oh please. You didn't 'know' that going back to Ric would break Jason's heart?" Carly derided her.

"But I _haven't_!"

"What?" Carly looked stunned.

"I haven't gone back to Ric. I don't know why everyone keeps saying that." Elizabeth rubbed her forehead, a headache rapidly forming.

"You haven't one back to Ric?" It was Carly's turn to parrot.

"No!"

"Huh." Carly sat on the couch. "Well. Jason thinks you have."

"I know." Elizabeth's tone was dry. "He's lying on the floor, passed out drunk."

Carly was amused. "Really? I've never seen Jason drunk like that before."

"It's something special, alright." Elizabeth sat on the ottoman facing Carly. "Now, why does he think I've gone back to Ric?"

"I don't know. He came stomping through the hall while I was on my way out, and when I ask what was wrong, he mumbled something about you tossing his heart in a blender and having gone back to Ric before slamming the door behind him. He wouldn't open it again, no matter what I said." She paused, "you know, Jason doesn't ever use euphemisms. I bet he was already drinking when I saw him."

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, I guess I'd better go back over and wait for him to wake up. I'm sure everything will work itself out in the morning."

They stood awkwardly. "Well, good luck." Carly said. Elizabeth nodded, and walked slowly across the hall. She let herself in and stared at Jason, still completely out of it. Tenderness overcame her, and she kneeled next to him, running her fingers through his hair and along his jaw.

"Oh Jason," she sighed. "How could you ever think I would leave you again?" She lay down on the floor next to him, inserting herself in his arms, using his shoulder as a pillow. Snuggling up, she remembered the morning after they had slept together. How hurt he had sounded. Sending him away had been so difficult, but she had done it for him.

She had been so happy when she had awoken after their night together. But as she lay there, her face buried in his shoulder, listening to his heart beating, doubts began to overwhelm her. He loved his wife. She was the other woman. Jason was a good man. She knew, if she let him, he would tell Courtney what they had done, and leave her for Elizabeth. He would never admit that he had make a mistake. Especially since she was blind. Elizabeth felt nauseated at the idea that he might be with her out of pity, and she knew that it was up to her to make sure he left, didn't tell anyone, and went back to the life he really wanted.

But it had been so hard. And when she found out she was pregnant. Well. That had been selfish too. Even though her sight had come back, she still knew that any relationship between them would be one of obligation. She didn't want to be a burden, and she didn't want to love a man who loved her for giving him a child. And it had been easy to let Ric take care of her.

She cursed herself for taking that easy way out. Everything was so messed up now. Even as she ranted at herself, she began to drift of into sleep. By anyone's standards, it had been a long day. Even the floor seemed comfortable. She yawned, and closed her eyes, knowing that this might, in any case, be her last chance to sleep in Jason's arms.

When Jason woke up, he was completely disoriented. Was he on the floor? He felt Elizabeth's form in his arms, and wondered briefly if he was going insane. He lay on the floor and stared up at the ceiling, and the previous night came rushing back. Elizabeth. Ric. Ugh. Headache. He felt Elizabeth begin to stir, and quickly extricated himself, fleeing from the room.

The sound of thudding footsteps brought Liz fully awake, She blinked, surprised to note that she had spent the entire night sleeping on the floor.

"Jason?" She called, not moving. There was silence, then the sound of footsteps, she craned her neck around and looked up at him. Silently she reached up a hand, and he pulled her up. Before she could even open her mouth, he started to talk.

"Look, I don't know what-"and before he could finish his sentence, she kissed him. It wasn't the average good-morning-how-are-you type kiss either. No, Jason was pulled into the whirling vortex of a I-love-you-please-spend-the-rest-of-your-life-with-me-and-we'll-live-happily-ever-after type kiss. When she finally pulled back, he stared at her with confusion, and no small amount of interest.

"I'm not going back to Ric." She rushed out.

"No?" Jason felt immensely proud of himself for having uttered a coherent word.

"No. I'm staying here with you, Forever." She said it with conviction, but then worry clouded her face, and she looked down. "If you still want me, that is."

"Hey." He lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "If I were laying cold and dead, I would want you." It was hardly classic romance, but Elizabeth's eyes clouded mistily, and her voice broke, "oh."

Jason kissed her. "I love you." He kissed her again. "I love you." Again. "I love you."

"And I love- oh shit!"

"What?" He grabbed her as she started to fall over.

"The baby. It's time." Just then her water broke. "It's totally time." She looked up to see Jason turn white as a sheet and squeak. And he didn't squeak a word. He just squeaked, "Are you okay?" She asked, amused despite herself. As if her words woke him up, Jason began to issue orders.

"Okay, you sit here." He walked out. Elizabeth hissed with pain and stared out the door after him. Moments later she heard a scuffle, and the sound of Carly's voice, raised with indignation and confusion. Elizabeth would never forget the sight of Jason, his arms around Carly's waste, carrying her through the door like so much laundry, while she demanded to be told what was going on. "Carly will sit with you." He deposited the other woman on the couch next to Liz, before leaving again, the two women watching him with wide eyes.

"I am SO sorry." Liz jumped to say, "I've gone into labor, and he started rushing around. I had no idea he planned to-"

"Don't worry about it." Carly rolled her eyes. "MEN. How do you feel?" Before Elizabeth could answer, Max and Johnny ran in, guns drawn.

"Miss Webber?!" They cased the apartment. "Is everything okay?!"

Elizabeth couldn't answer because she had buried her face in her hands, moaning, "oh dear god, "in a mortified tone.

"She's fine." Carly answered, "Why would you think otherwise?"

Johnny answered, "Because Jason came flying by us downstairs and said there was an emergency, and to get up here as fast as possible."

Carly sighed. "No. Elizabeth is in labor, and he's just panicking."

"What?" Max said, looking terrified.

"Labor? Are you sure?" Johnny began to sweat. "Should we call Mr. Corenthos?"

"I think we should." Max agreed.

"NO!" Elizabeth finally took her head out of her hands to shout at them. "No, thank you." She said more moderately. "It's a nice thought, but no. SAY!" She exclaimed, as if it had just occurred to her, "Why don't you two hang out in the hall, and we'll call you if we need anything."

"Well, sure, I mean, if you think that would be best.." The men, seasoned guards, spoke simultaneously as they fled the room.

Just as they left, Sonny came barreling in, "Why are the guards here? Is everything alright? What did Jason want?"

Carly stood, embracing her husband. "Everything is fine. Don't worry. Liz is in labor, and everyone is behaving like idiots. Jason, I assume, has gone to get the car, and then they'll go to the hospital. Sonny? Are you listening to me?"

"Elizabeth is in labor?" Sonny abandoned his wife to crouch in front of Liz. Taking a hand, he looked earnestly into her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"She's in labor, what kind of a question is that?" Jason walked through the door and snapped at Sonny. Sonny lurched out of the way as Jason swept Liz up and carried her to the elevator.

"We'll see you at the hospital. "Carly called after them.

"Jason, you are insane." Liz muttered, as the elevator doors closed.

"But you love me." He smiled smugly.

"That I do."

"Say it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	17. Epilogue

So here is the short little epilogue. I think it'll answer a few questions. Also, inspired by Sister-of-the-Moon's example, I've put some personal messages to all of you who have been so kind (and so imbued with exquisite taste) as to review my stories and encourage me. These will follow the story, and by all means just skip over if you are so inclined. If you do, let me just say thank you now, so you don't miss out on that.

Oh, right.. Thank you!!!

Epilogue

After a mercifully short labor, a baby girl was born to Elizabeth and Jason. They named her Lila Chloe Morgan. The following are entries into her baby book, over the first few weeks of her life, from her many visitors:

"By far the most beautiful baby known to man. Must get that from her mother. Father's a deviant. Clearly clever too. Smart as a whip. Why, little Lila was clearly meant to run ELQ." –Edward Quartermaine

"Little Lila will do anything she wants, grandfather. I have to agree that she's stunning. Jason and Elizabeth love her so much, and LOVE EACH OTHER so much. They'll be a wonderful FAMILY." –Emily Quartermaine.

"Are you hinting at something, Em?" –Elizabeth Webber

"Who, me?" Emily Quartermaine

"I think she looks more like a Spencer. Honorary one anyway. Don't think I'm going to let those batty Quartermaine's ruin her." –Luke Spencer

"As beautiful as her mother. Maybe Sonny will teach her how to cook though." – Lucky Spencer

"My great-granddaughter will certainly have her pick of the men when she grows up, after she's finished getting her PhD, of course." –Audrey Harding

"What's this about _boys_?" –Jason Morgan

"I have guards. Many, many guards." –Sonny Corenthos

"Men." -Carly Corenthos

"An example of her MOTHERS perfection and grace." –Ric Lansing

"Wait, when was Ric here?" –Jason Morgan

"Quite the princess. I only hope her father plans to make an honest woman out of her mother." Nikolas Cassidine.

"I agree." –Lucky Spencer

"As do I." –Audrey Harding

"I'd certainly like to get Elizabeth cemented into this family before she comes to her senses." –Edward Quatermaine

"You guys!" –Elizabeth Webber

"What's taking you so long, Jason? You know you want to." –Carly Corethos

"Leave him alone. Though, for the record, I agree." –Sonny Corethos

"Want me to knock him around for you sweetheart?" –Luke Spencer

"NO!" –Elizabeth Webber

"Ahem! On this day, I, Jason Morgan, would like to ask you, Elizabeth Webber, if you would do me the immense honor of becoming my wife." –Jason Morgan

"Joyfully." –Elizabeth Webber

"About time." – The Undersigned: Sonny Corethos, Carly Corethos, Luke Spencer, Audrey Harding, Edward Quartermaine, Monica Quartermaine, Alan Quartermaine, Emily Quartermaine, Nikolas Cassidine, Lulu Spencer, Lucky Spencer, Jason Morgan, Elizabeth Morgan.

THE END

The record should show that I was inclined to name the baby Lila, despite the annoying co-opting of it by Sam. I feel that some needy chick who never (maybe I'm wrong here) met Lila should not be allowed to use her name, despite her having leeched onto Jason like a cold sore.

LOL: Let the record show that thewretchedchild, aka, Amber, doesn't much like Sam McCall these days. I apologize to any who might, don't mind me.

Now, for some personal recognitions here. I've decided to make this a Finishing-a-Story-Staple, but since I didn't know that when I finished Mistakes, I'll be thanking some of those people here, too.

**Caraluna**: It's always nice to get reviews, but to get them from someone whose stories I personally enjoy and hunt down, is especially nice. Thank you for your detailed and thoughtful reviews, and I hope the epilogue was even slightly satisfying. Also, The Madness should be updated fairly soon. = )

**Underscored**: Ditto for everything I Said to Caraluna. It's all true for you as well. I always like hearing just exactly what someone likes, and I love that you review periodically, it lets me know you STILL like it. ALSO, be advised that you are forbidden to read my stories until you update Forever Love. Just kidding, you can read them (dum dum dum) if there ARE any. In all seriousness, I'll just die of curiosity, and then no one will be able to read my stories.

**Chawkchic**: Looking back I realize that you have posted little reviews for almost every chapter...or so it seems. Alright, I didn't really go back and count, so sue me, that's what it feels like, and if I chose to be touched and happy about it, then you can just live with it. =) Um, waiting for an update from you, too, by the way...

**Melonie**: Thanks for giving a Liason a chance. I know (from my own reluctance to read Journey) it was hard.

**Luv2rite**: Thank you for your ever present and enthusiastic praise. I'm not kidding when I tell you that my cheeks get warm everytime. Incidentally, how's the next chapter of Morgan's Love coming?

**Brave New Angel, aka, Anne**: Another person who leaves me detailed notes. I can only repeat how much I love those. I usually go back and read the bit's people mention, and then pat myself on the back again, just cause. I don't want to make these "thank you"s all about pestering others for updates, so I'll just mention how happy I am that I'm sure you're really close to updating A Lesson In Vengance,.. ahh... hint hint...

**Burtonlover (Shelly?):** Very happy to have pleased you, I have to apologize, because all of you are so great that I'm running out of original things to say, but they all (except for specific story prompts) apply to you as well. Thank you!

**Liasonfan**: Thank you for all your early encouragement. This being my first story, the reviews (and thus, you) really were vital to it's continued existence.

L**izzieBella: **You have left me so many notes, especially on Mistakes, and they have all made me so happy. Thank you. I love Back at One, so (since the world revolves around me and all) I expect an update soon.

**ILETUDRIVE (Stephanie): **Getting reviews from such a wonderful and prolific writer (27 stories, anyone?) makes my little heart go pitter pat. It also was great cause it meant I could start withholding my favors as blackmail for more updates on your part... wait, had I done that yet? -Curses- Oh well. Thank you again!

**Daisystarr99, Irish Contessa, Faye Scot**t, **WashoopiCandi, T, Lily**, and **LIASON4EVER**: I can't thank you enough for all your kind words, they truly make my day.

And to anyone else I've neglected horribly by not thanking personally, THANK YOU, and be sure to write and let me I've neglected you horribly so I can fix it.

In a final note, if you were lucky enough to read this directly after the final chapter, I still expect a review, cause if you don't... well, frankly I wont ever know, but I'll pretend I do, and so when we continue to not talk, you can just assume it's cause I'm mad at you, cause you didn't review, and that was mean and neglectful, and it made me cry.

Wow, watch that Jewish blood work!

Anyway, PLEASE?

See you around, Amber


End file.
